The Truth Can Change Everything
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: danny and sam are having trouble in life so they meet at the fountain to talk. what was ariginally just a convo turns into much more


**The truth comes out at the fountain**

**Danny and Sam are both having hard times in their lives and meet each other at the fountain to talk about it. **

DANNYS POV

why does life have to be so hard? Danny thought to himself furiously. 'I need to talk to someone... but i cant talk to Tuck.'

he sighed in defeat and signed onto his IM (instant messager)

SAMS POV

why does life suck so much? Sam thought furiously to herself. 'my parents are always gone, everyone hates me because of the way i dress.' she sighed, 'i needed to talk to someone.. Tuck is definitely out of question.

She sighed in defeat and signed onto her IM

GENERAL POV

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy has signed in_

_DannyPhantomsLuver has signed in_

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: who is this_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: uh... if you are Danny Fenton then I'm Paulina and if you are not Danny Fenton then I'm Sam Manson. Hbu?_

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: SAM!?!?!?!?!_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: oh shit_

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: what do you mean Ur my luver?? u know what.. never mind... i need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the fountain in 5 min?_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: i dunno Danny.._

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: awwh puhleeze Sammie_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: uhmm..._

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: please Sammiekins_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: u r such a kiss ass. Fine. Be there in 5_

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: thanks Sammie_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: yea sure whatever_

_**DannyPhantomsLuver has signed out**_

_**SecretlySexyGhostBoy has signed out**_

_**5 MIN LATER AT THE FOUNTAIN**_

DANNYS POV

'phew i made it here right on time' Danny thought as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"hey Danny" Sam said.

"hey Sammie" Danny replied. "look, i need to talk to you. About us, and other stuff first. Okay?"

"sure" Sam replied instantly, "i need to talk to you to"

Danny smiled.

"bout what?" he asked, and she blushed

"you first" she replied.

"okay" he replied, "its been so long since we have talked to each other just us two like this"

"it has" Sam replied. "unfortunately" and she shivered violently.

"are you cold?" Danny asked worriedly

" I'm fine" Sam replied but her teeth were chattering. Danny smirked and pulled her against him to warm her up

"i don't want you to catch a cold" he explained when she gave him a questioning look. She smiled and said

"well thank you very much" and snuggled into his side.

"i have to tell you something important." Danny started, "Jazz told me not to tell anyone so I'm not going to tell tucker but me and you don't keep secrets so i telling you"

Sam smiled and said "aweeh now i feel special, so what is it?"

"uh... Jazz is marrying Dash" Danny said.

"WHAT!?" Sam screamed "eww... wait... that means now you will be related to Dash. Gross"

"ya i know" Danny replied, and they were silent for a minute.

"well now, about my news" Sam finally said, "just like you I'm not telling tucker but as you said me and you don't keep anything from each other so i will tell you."

"aweeh now i feel special, so what is it?" Danny asked, quoting Sam

"haha very funny" Sam sarcastically but smiled.

"i know, so what is it?" Danny replied

"my.. my parents.. are.. abandoning me... they aren't coming home from this trip, they called yesterday and told me" she whispered and tears ran down her cheeks.

Danny was silent, until Sam sniffled.

"are you okay Sam?" he asked.

"yea I'm fine. " she lied, "its so stupid of me to be crying"

"no its not Sammie I understand perfectly" Danny said, "well not perfectly, but as good as i possibly can."

"thanks" Sam murmured.

"no need to thank me Sam, i will always be there for you." Danny said and he hugged Sam tight. She hugged back and then Danny said "do you want to stay at my house? We have an extra room right beside mine that you could have."

"really?" Sam asked

"of course Sam" Danny replied without hesitation

"will your parents want me there?" she asked

"yes, they love you. They think of you as their daughter" Danny said

Sam smiled and said "i would love that"

Danny smiled and called and asked his parents. They of course said yes without hesitation and Danny could help Sam move in right away.

When Danny got off the phone Sam said

"thank you Danny"

"no problem Sammie" Danny replied and hugged her.

"one more thing" Sam whispered when they got to her house.

"what is that?" Danny asked curiously.

"i love you" Sam replied and ran for the door. Before she could get inside she thought she heard Danny say

"i love you to" and she ran up the stairs. When she got to her room he was there and she smiled.

"i must be imagining things" Sam said

"mhmm, why is that?" Danny asked

"i thought i heard you say you love me" Sam replied quietly.

"i did" Danny said

Sam gasped and before she could compose her expression Danny kissed her.

**15 MIN LATER**

**Danny** and Sam had packed most of Sams things into boxes when jack, Maddie, Jazz, and surprisingly Dash showed up to help move it into the moving truck.

Danny and Sam were upstairs alone and Sam said

"i just remembered something Danny"

"what?" he asked

"all the money here is mine" Sam replied happily

Danny smirked and she said

"now we have 2 things to keep from them" Sam said and she kissed Danny

Meanwhile Dash had heard them talking so he opened the door to Sams room and said "keep from w-" he broke off when he saw them kissing. Danny and Sam sprung apart and said "Dash!"

"uhh" was all Dash could say. Danny ran over and pulled him in the door and closed the door behind him.

"don't tell the adults please Dash" Sam and Danny said simultaneously.

"okay" Dash agreed

"what? No catch?" Danny asked

"no, nothing, I'm just going to pretend that i never saw that" Dash replied

"okay" Sam said

"well... uh.. i gotta go" Dash said and ran from the room.

"well that was awkward" Danny said

"yea but at least he agreed not to tell" Sam said. Danny nodded in agreement and they finished packing Sams stuff.

When all Sams stuff was loaded into the moving truck they all piled into the Fenton RV and drove home. When they got back Sam and Danny took all the stuff upstairs into Sams new room and Maddie grabbed some stuff of Sams and joined them. When they got up there Maddie said

"you and Danny can go paint shopping tomorrow dear and fix up this room to your liking."

"thanks Maddie" Sam replied

"oh call me mom Sam" Maddie said

"okay, mom" Sam said, and Maddie smiled and went downstairs.

"wanna fix up your room tomorrow to?" Sam asked Danny

"i would but i have no money for that" Danny replied

"my treat" Sam said

"sure" Danny replied. "oh my gosh you know what we should do?"

"what?" Sam asked eagerly since Danny sounded excited

"we should do our rooms the exact same, and send the others on a mini vacation so we can have contractors make the rooms identical and have a secret password locked door to each others room" Danny said excitedly.

"oh my gosh! Ya we should. Lets go send them away now!" Sam said and they ran downstairs.

"mom" Danny and Sam said simultaneously

"yea?" Maddie replied

"can you get all the others down here? We have a gift for you" Danny said and Sam nodded

"everyone get your butts down here!" Maddie yelled and everyone was instantly there.

"dad why are you eating fudge." Jazz asked. "you know what.. never mind. Forget i asked"

"Sam and Danny have a gift for us. Be quiet and listen to them." Maddie said.

"for all of your help today with moving Sam here" Danny started

"we are sending you on a 2 week long vacation to the Bahamas" Sam finished, and everyone looked at them weird for finishing each others sentence.

"that's so sweet of you" Maddie and Jazz said, and they all ran upstairs and were packed and ready almost instantly.

**AFTER ALL THE OTHERS HAVE LEFT**

"woo hoo!" Danny and Sam yelled. "party"

Danny and Sam stayed up all night and watched movies and fell asleep on the couch in each others arms watching the yes man.

When they woke up the next morning Sam said

"to the phone!" and ran to the phone to call the contractors, while Danny laughed.

When Sam got off the phone her and Danny flew to the paint store and bought black, ice blue, neon green and amethyst paint for the rooms, then went and ordered customized furniture. When they got home the contractors were there and ready to work so Danny and Sam explained what they wanted done. The contractors were surprised to be working for such young kids but did as they were told. The rooms were finished being rebuilt within three days so Danny said

"we paint tomorrow"

when they got up the next morning Sam kissed Danny and they ran upstairs. Sam got on a white shirt and light blue overalls in the bathroom and Danny got on a white shirt and light blue overalls in his room, and when they came out they laughed.

"we match" Sam said

"I'm more ways than one" Danny replied and he kissed Sam When they broke away he said

"which room are we painting first?"

"how about our secret, code activated hangout place?" Sam suggested.

"sounds good" Danny replied, so they grabbed the purple paint and went to the room. When they got in Sam said

"you start over there, I'll start over here" and they started painting. They were finished in a few hours and Sam said

"wow, if that took us that long then I'm glad we sent them for 2 weeks" and Danny laughed and said "ya, but lets paint our closets today and then we will continue tomorrow."

"okay" Sam agreed "what colour are we going to paint our closets?"

"how about black walls and a blue door?" Danny suggested

"sounds good" Sam said and they started painting Danny's closet.

"so Sam, wanna play 20 questions?" Danny asked after about 20 minutes of painting.

"sure" Sam said "you first"

"alright" Danny said, "are we doing the embarrassing one or normal?"

"embarrassing since I'm bored" Sam said

"alright, then if you had to lose your virginity to someone in our school who would it be?" Danny asked with a sly smile on his face. Sam turned beet red and murmured

"uh oh.... well.. you"

Danny was absolutely floored. She mistook his silence as a bad thing and said "oops. I knew i shouldn't have said anything. Well since its my turn, same question to you"

"you" Danny said and Sam was also floored. They were both thinking so they stopped the game and when they finished Danny's closet they went to Sams without a word. When they were in the closet painting Danny said

"Sam.. i love you... you know that right?"

"yea. I love you to Danny You know that right?" she replied

"yes" Danny said and they became quiet again. When they finished Sams closet Sam sighed and said

"whew, I'm bushed" and walked downstairs, Danny following suit.

"i know me to" Danny said, "but we will be done soon. Tomorrow we have to paint the bedrooms and our joint bathroom."

"i know" Sam said and she grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and threw herself onto the couch. Danny also grabbed a Gatorade and sat down beside her. They fell asleep soon after that. When they woke up Danny was upside down on the couch, one leg up the back, the other over the arm of the couch, and Sam had both legs over the back and her head resting on Dannys chest.

"good morning sleeping beauty" Danny said

"good morning handsome" Sam replied, and they marched upstairs to paint the bathroom.

"so we are painting the bathroom neon green, and the bedrooms black and ice blue, correct?" Danny verified

"correct" Sam replied.

"lets do this thang!" Danny shouted and Sam tussled his hair and they grabbed the paint and went to the bathroom.

When they finally finished the bathroom they went to Dannys room.

"how do you want to do our rooms?" Sam asked

"black walls ice blue trims and doors?" Danny suggested

"sounds perfect" Sam replied and they got to work.

**10 PM** **THAT NIGHT**

"phew" Sam said as she sat down on the couch. "finally done"

"yup, but that was the easy part. Now we have to put our new furniture in there, and organize separate hydro bills and stuff like that for our bathroom and secret room" Danny said.

"bubble burster" Sam said playfully and they ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning they were woken up by the sound of the door bell.

"that must be our furniture" Sam said and she ran to the door. Sure enough it was. "thank you" Sam said

"your welcome" the delivery men said and they drove away.

"lets bring the stuff for the bathroom up first" Sam said.

"okay" Danny agreed and he grabbed the black bathtub and Sam grabbed the blue toilet and they went upstairs. Then they grabbed the black sink and blue mirror and called the plumbers to come hook up the plumbing.

"they will be here in 45 min" Sam announced

"okay lets start bringing the other stuff up." Danny said

so they brought up their matching beds piece by piece, and their matching dressers, matching desks, matching computers, matching computer accessories, matching blanket sets, and matching black 82 inch flat screen televisions. Soon enough they had all the bedroom stuff up. Then the doorbell rang. They went downstairs and let the plumber in and while he hooked everything up they brought up the things for their secret room. They had gotten black bean bags, black tiny tables, a black rug, black everything, and a huge 50 inch television.

"we had better call an electrician" Danny said and he called an electrician.

"he will be here in 45 min" he announced.

"okay, lets go organize our rooms" Sam said, and they went upstairs and put everything the exact same in their rooms, and they put in a black carpet in each room. (one of the full floor ones)

when they finished the plumber let the electrician in and they finished their jobs while Danny and Sam watched television downstairs.

When they finished Sam payed them and said

"lets go upstairs now"

"okay" Danny replied and they went upstairs.

"lets make our passwords the same." Danny suggested

"okay, what should they be?" Sam asked.

"how about samanddannyforever4096?" Danny asked.

"perfect" Sam said and she set the password. (Sam and Danny forever 4096)

then they went in the room and watched transformers. They were practically asleep when the phone rang in all 3 rooms (Sams room Dannys room and the secret room) as well as downstairs. Danny reached over and picked up the phone.

"hello" he asked

"hey sweetie just calling to let you know we are on our way home now. We will be home in about 15 min" Maddie answered.

"okay, well i gotta go mom see you then" Danny answered

"okay bye honey" Maddie answered and hung up the phone.

"Sam get up! Mom is going to be home in 15 min. We cant be in here when she gets home!"

"shit!" Sam said and jumped out of the beanbag and ran out the door. When they met in the hall Danny said

"wait, before we go downstairs i need to ask you something"

"okay what?" Sam asked

Danny got down on one knee "i know we are just 17 but i love you with all my heart and i want to be with you forever. Sammie will you marry me?" he asked

Sam was shocked and finally made herself scream

"OMG YES I WILL!" and she launched herself into his arms, and they kissed.

"here" Danny said, and he slid the ring onto her finger.

"oh Danny, its beautiful" Sam said and they broke apart and went downstairs.

The adults walked in just as they got down there.

They all screamed and hugged excitedly and laughed, but when they hugs were done and everyone was sitting down, Danny and Sam on the love seat together by sheer coincidence, Maddie noticed the ring.

"Sam? Who is that ring from?" Maddie asked.

"what? Oh? This? This is from the love of my life." Sam replied

"and who might that be?" Maddie asked, and then Danny said

"i will be right back. Just a second, i would like to hear the answer to this myself"

and he got up and ran down the hall. He ran into his room and went ghost, then duplicated himself and made the clone stay ghost while he stayed human. Then Danny ran back downstairs.

"say Danny phantom" Danny whispered to Sam

"are you crazy that's you!" Sam whispered back.

"but they don't know that. And i duplicated myself" Danny replied and Sam nodded

"so Sam, who is it?" Maddie repeated,

"Danny phantom" Sam replied, and everyone except Danny gasped. Phantom came through the roof.

"you called Sammie?" phantom asked.

"no i was just telling them something. Maddie asked who the love of my life is and i said you" Sam replied and phantom smiled. Then something happened. Phantom started fading away and Danny started glowing blue.

"shit!" Danny said "this always happens!"

then all of phantom disappeared into Danny and Danny stopped glowing.

"Danny what is going on?" Maddie asked, and Danny sighed.

"going ghost" Danny yelled and then Danny phantom was standing there.

They all got an eyeful of Danny and then he changed back.

"so wait... you two are together... and engaged!" Maddie yelled.

"uhh. Yea" they said

"you are in so much trouble" she yelled. Danny and Sam screamed and ran upstairs into their rooms and unlocked the secret room and ran inside. They sat there for about an hour and then they got a text from Maddie saying 'when i find you, you are in trouble'

"oh well" Sam said, "we have a fridge in here."

Danny smirked and said "so what do you want to do?"

"i dunno, how bout we celebrate our engagement?" Sam suggested and winked at him. Danny kissed her and they fell back onto the bean bags.

**THE END**


End file.
